


She Came Back

by CherryOnTop98



Category: RWBY
Genre: Afterlife, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 15:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21448747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryOnTop98/pseuds/CherryOnTop98
Summary: Inspired by Ruby’s SMITE death line: “You came back for me…?”
Relationships: Ruby Rose & Summer Rose
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	She Came Back

**Author's Note:**

> “Why,” you ask? Because I hate myself. And you.

This was it. This was the end.

“Stay with me, Ruby!” Yang pleaded, her hands on her sister’s shoulders. “Come on, dammit! You’ve survived worse!”

Ruby looked down at her injuries. Two sharp cuts along her torso. No blood, but that was only because Cinder’s swords had cauterized the massive wound. Who was Yang kidding? There would be no coming back from this.

“I’m sorry, Yang… I didn’t wanna die this way…”

“Ruby, please… Please, don’t die… Don’t you fucking dare die on me!”

Every second felt like a favor from the Gods. Ruby could feel herself going out, like a big fire. She was just waiting for the moment when they would take her away…

“Ruby?? Ruby!!” With a scream of grief, Yang rushed into the fray, unafraid of the monster that had left Ruby dead.

…Dead? Yeah. Dead. Ruby was dead. After 18 years on Remnant, her life had come to a close.

She wouldn't change much. Aside from how she died. She wanted to grow old with... well, that was a moot point now.

But the funny thing was… there was no darkness. No bright light in the distance. Everything just got more distant, hazier. The world Ruby held dear was fading into the mist… fog? Were they clouds? Did it matter?

…Did anything matter anymore?

Ruby felt her side. Her wounds were gone. Or, never there in the first place. Not on this her.

She tried to stand up… but something was stopping her. It was like that feeling she had so many times when she was a kid… those times when she didn’t want to get out of bed. When the world was too cold out, and her bed was just so warm… but Mom always said she had to get up… Get up, and go to school, Ruby… Don’t be late for school, Ruby…

“Hello, Ruby.”

And, impossibly… there she was.

“…M… Mom? You came back for me…?”

“Of course I did, Ruby.” Her mother crouched next to her, smiling that warm, friendly smile Ruby kept deep down in her memory. “I’m so sorry it took me so long,” she whispered, her hand on Ruby’s cheek.

For the first time since she saw her sister again, Ruby let herself cry, getting Summer’s hand wet. “I’m sorry, Mom… I’m so sorry I died the way I did… I disappointed you…”

“Oh, Ruby, Ruby…” Summer took her daughter into her arms. “I could never, in a million years, be more proud of you. You’ve done so many amazing things to get here, and I’ve been so proud every step of the way.”

Ruby couldn’t quite hug her mom back, but she leaned her head into it the best she could.

“Besides…” Summer laughed softly. “Dying in battle with your nemesis is quite a way to go.”

Ruby giggled the tiniest bit… but her smile faded faster than it came. “But… But she’s still alive… and with that Relic…”

“It will be okay, Ruby. Your friends are stronger than she could ever be. They’ll beat her.”

Ruby nodded, as something occurred to her. “Is… Is Pyrrha with you?”

“Of course she is… We’ve been waiting for you to join us for quite a while…” She pulled away, kissing Ruby’s forehead. “And we’ll wait as long as we must.”

“What do you mean?” The clouds began to fade. “Do… Do I have to go back…?”

“Your friends miss you very much, Ruby. Best not to keep them waiting.” Summer stood up as she started to fade away.

Ruby felt herself shifting… she would wake up soon. “I love you, mom…”

“I love you too, Ruby.”

When the world came back, Ruby was flat on the ground.

“Come on, Ruby, stay with us!” Jaune was in panic mode, sweat rolling down his face. Beyond him, Cinder was savoring her victory, the Relic of Destruction held high in her hand.

Ruby’s eyes narrowed, and with her new strength, she got to her feet, unfolding Crescent Rose for what she knew would not be the last time.

She was gonna make her mom proud.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I was actually gonna kill her. Nobody’s that heartless.
> 
> ...Right?


End file.
